Pain au chocolat
by momonokouki
Summary: Advent Children n'a été qu'un film, un film dont Cloud, Kadaj, Zack, Sephiroth, Vincent et les autres ont été les acteurs... Ce n'est par pour autant que les choses sont simples entre les protagonistes... surtout quand le coeur s'en mêle... [Yaoï]
1. Chapitre 1 : Bleu lagon

**Titre de la fic :** Pain au chocolat

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children

**Genre : **shounen ai, yaoï, romance gnangnan, délire (?)

**Pairing : **Kadaj x Cloud – Zack x Sephiroth – Vincent x Yazoo – Tifa x Loz...

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moi, appartiennent tous à Square-Enix TT°  
Du coup, j'me venge et je leur fais subir plein de trucs X3 mouhahaharf !

**Note :** Je suis équilibrée (j'crois qui fallait que je le dise parce que vous allez en douter X3).  
Cloud : ...  
Vincent : ...  
Moe Aoyagi : J'vous promets qu'ils parlent plus dans la fic XD  
Vincent : ...  
Moe Aoyagi : en tout cas ils agissent XDDD

**Note 2 :** ma première fic sur reviewez, sivoupléééééé éè

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bleu lagon.

_« …et les vrais roudoudous qui nous coupaient les lèvres et nous niquaient les dents…  
…et les mistrals gagnants… » chanta inconsciemment à voix haute deux lèvres._

_« Eh ! »_

Il y eût un blanc, un de ces silences où tout le monde pourrait parler mais où tout le monde hésite et tergiverse, s'inventant des excuses plus ou moins valables.  
Deux regards s'affrontèrent en silence avant que le plus jeune retire un de ses écouteurs.

_« Quoi ? »_

La voix irritée du plus jeune s'éleva dans le salon meublé à l'occidental.  
Dans l'écouteur restant, le morceau changea, influençant le ton de réplique déjà peu sociable.

_« Tu chantais à voix haute. Je pense pas que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache ce que tu écoutes…enfin faudrait que tu baisses le son là, même avec un seul écouteur, tu as largement de quoi devenir sourd… »_

Le cadet fut tenté d'envoyer paître l'aîné qui le regardait de son regard à la couleur si irréelle.  
Ce n'était pas sa mère et puis il devenait légèrement chiant à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas sans déconner…  
Lui envoyant par télépathie son lot de remerciements plutôt vulgaires concernant sa préoccupation de ses oreilles, il ne baissa pas pour autant le son, le dévisageant une lueur de défis dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte du salon ne soit franchie non sans bruit et qu'un visage familier les toise du regard avant de parcourir la pièce des yeux.

«_ Cloud, t'as pas idée d'où peut être Zack ? Ca va faire trois plombes que je lui cours après…»_

L'aîné haussa un sourcil, non il ne le savait pas, il ne s'en préoccupait pas trop en fait…

_«Je sais pas… Mais il avait des auditions cette semaine si je me plante pas de semaine…»_

L'homme aux longs cheveux argentés fit un mouvement du menton pour simple réponse avant de franchir la porte du salon sans prendre le soin de la refermer derrière lui.

_- Pourquoi il s'inquiète ? interrogea le jeune homme aux yeux transparents.  
- Hn…  
- C'est pas une réponse !  
- Hn… T'as plus deux ans Kadaj et puis tu connais très bien la réponse.  
- Il a peur d's'faire faire cocu ?  
- Kadaj…  
- Quoi ?  
- N'utilises pas ce genre d'expression.  
- Pourquoi c'est pas vrai peut-être! Tu m'saoûles à m'parler comme si t'étais ma mère! Et puis pourquoi tu campes toujours à côté d'moi, tu peux pas m'foutre la paix des fois, de l'air, pour respirer, tu connais !  
Et puis marre d'être entouré de tapette plus efféminées les unes que les autres !  
Qu'ils s'envoient en l'air ok mais au moins qu'il nous passe le discours «il est où mon namouuuuuur parce que je le cherche… j'ai plein de choses à lui faiiiiree… » !_

Après un monologue pareil, un peu essoufflé et vaguement calmé, Kadaj releva les yeux vers Cloud qui le regardait un air grave sur le visage.

_« Tu es calmé ? »_

Le cadet le dévisagea, la vague impression qu'il aurait pu frapper à maintes reprise la belle gueule en face de lui, celui-ci garderait sa politesse et son calme.  
Et puis ses yeux bleus fier et droit l'énervaient depuis quelques temps !

_- Evite de sortir ce genre de monologue stupide devant les autres. Tu pourrais faire plus de mal que tu ne le penses.  
- Et alors !  
- Tu n'es pas celui que tu essayes de nous montrer ces derniers temps. Et ce genre de discours me déplait particulièrement…  
- Ah ouais ? Parce que t'as envie de te faire Zack mais c'est pas possibl…_

La provocation fut coupée nette par un poingt qui s'était voulu le moins violent possible bien qu'envoyé sans réellement être préparé par l'expéditeur.

_- Arrête de parler avec ce langage._

Dans sa colère qu'il dissimula au plus jeune, Cloud songea vaguement moqueur que son cadet niveau efféminé en avait à revendre contrairement à ce qu'il songeait.

L'autre n'avait pas relevé la tête après le coup, s'étant contenté d'amener sa main à l'endroit qui ne tarderait pas à prendre de la couleur.  
En fait, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort… mais il le méritait, Kadaj était un enfant.  
Un enfant capricieux, incontrôlable et parfois méchant… il n'y avait pas d'autres termes.  
Cloud avait souvent songé que cela provenait sans doute d'une certaine amertume dû à un fait qu'il ignorait… cependant il y avait des limites.  
Surtout que ce qu'il avançait était faux… Cloud dans d'autres conditions en aurait d'ailleurs certainement rit, mais là, cela faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.  
Kadaj était décidément bien un gamin, paumé, et malgré ses 20 ans et sa santé parfaite selon les médecins, complètement aveugle.

Kadaj quand à lui maudissait intérieurement la belle gueule pas si calme que ça finalement.  
Moins impulsif que lui, certes, mais il était dur de le battre à ce niveau, voir impossible…, il nota mentalement que le blond gardait de sacrés réflexes quand il s'agissait de Zack.  
En fait, Kadaj constata une fois de plus, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, ce Zack à la con, capable de mettre en rogne Cloud.

Reportant sa colère sur l'absent le jeune homme ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'on lui parlait.  
Il refusa, comme un gosse de relever son visage légèrement marqué.  
De plus, il songea un instant que cette marque, il l'aimait déjà… car elle venait de Cloud non… minute à quoi pensait-il là !  
Il secoua vivement sa 'pretty face' comme l'appelait en riant son frère, Yazoo qui avait décidément trop passé de temps en Angleterre.

Son mouvement ne fit qu'inquiéter le blond qui le força à relever son visage vers lui, il avait frappé si fort que ça ?

_- Ca te fait mal à ce point ?  
- T'aimerais ? répliqua le plus jeune n'ayant en rien perdu sa réparti et son insolence._

Il n'obtint cependant qu'un regard noir, un peu soulagé que sa langue soit toujours aussi bien pendue. Langue qu'il aurait mieux connu avec beaucoup de plaisir si elle n'avait pas appartenu à ce capricieux homophobe beau comme un dieu.

_- Oublie ta fierté deux minutes, ça va ?_

_- Ca te va mal, Cloud, de demander d'oublier sa fierté…  
- Hn…_

N'obtenant pas de réponse concernant la joue rougie, le blond, descendit du canapé sur lequel il était assis pour s'accroupir au pied de celui-ci à côté de l'argenté et jaugea d'un regard la gravité de la blessure.  
Rien de bien impressionnant, il y avait été moins fort que ce qu'il craignait et c'était surtout l'amour propre du cadet qui avait dû être endommagé.

_- Je vais te chercher de la glace._

_- Pas la peine.  
- C'était pas une question._

Piqué à vif, Kadaj ne rétorqua pas, le blond s'éloignant déjà vers la cuisine.  
En y repensant, il n'avait pas été vraiment correct avec lui, ça se comprenait qu'il ait eut envie de le fracasser… mais ça faisait mal quelque part…  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé que celui qui le collait comme une poule veille sur son poussin puisse porter sa main sur lui…  
Bien sûr pendant le tournage de leur dernier film, les combats avaient été acharnés, surtout qu'ils avaient refusé toute doublure mais… c'était pas pareil.  
C'était un tournage, là c'était la réalité et même s'ils portaient les mêmes prénoms que dans ce foutu film écrit par Rufus, quand même…  
Quelque chose lui avait soufflé jusqu'à présent que c'était impossible…  
Cloud ne pouvait rien lui faire, en tout cas pas lui faire de mal, physique ou autre…  
Mais il s'était planté, la preuve sa joue le lançait.

_« J'suis trop con…»_ souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la silhouette revenue de la cuisine.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines dans ton coin… T'es vraiment un gosse…_

L'argenté qui en temps normal lui aurait rétorquait qu'ils n'avaient que 3 ans d'écart resta silencieux, intriguant l'aîné.

_- Hn… Tu veux me faire regretter ?  
- …  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
- J'm'en fous que tu regrettes rien… tenta vaguement de s'auto-persuader le cadet.  
- Ah ?  
- T'as bien l'droit d'me frapper si j'te fais chier… d'ailleurs j'vois pas pourquoi tu l'fais pas plus souv…  
- Idiot._

Cloud avait coupé net à ce nouveau monologue plus désemparé que désagréable.

_- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, tu veux ?  
- …  
- C'est une réponse positive ?  
- …  
- Kadaj ?_

Devant l'absence de réponse, Cloud releva le menton de l'insolence personnifiée, celui même qui détourna ses yeux un peu trop humides pour honorer sa pseudo-dureté.

_- Hn… Je regrette pas de t'avoir frappé. Tu es allé trop loin Kadaj, j'en accepte déjà beaucoup.  
N'en abuses pas, je ne compte pas te refrapper un jour, je n'apprécie en rien.  
Et tu ne me fais pas «chier», si c'était le cas, je serais parti à la fin du tournage.  
- …_

Il dût faire face au silence du cadet, qui ne pouvait répondre, tremblant comme un enfant abandonné et aux joues inondées de larmes.

_- Kadaj… supplia le blond._

Voir pleurer son insolent lui faisait mal, il se jura plusieurs fois de se punir pour avoir osé être à l'origine de ça mais surtout jura mentalement de ne plus jamais le revoir pleurer de cette manière.  
Posant la glace sur la table basse non loin d'eux, il attira les fines épaules contre lui et les berça lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs tremblements et que les sanglots aient disparus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il berçait l'argenté un peu trop impulsif, et malgré ce qu'il avait tout d'abord songé la première fois en voyant le jeune homme, il ne se fit jamais repousser.  
Ce qui le faisait sourire habituellement, vu les propos contradictoire que tenait le corps chaud qu'il relâcha non sans douceur en embrassant le bas de la nuque.

_- Cesse de jouer les durs si c'est pour ainsi fondre en larmes… s'il te plaît…  
- Ok…  
- Allez amène-moi ta joue._

Le plus jeune se laissa faire docilement, appréciant le froid sur la petite marque qui se formerait sans doute.  
En fait, ce qui était bien avec Cloud, c'est qu'il lui pardonnait toujours, il le grondait, toujours, il pleurait, parfois, mais il se faisait toujours consoler, et ça, il n'aurait changé ce rituel pour rien au monde… allait savoir pourquoi savoir le blond uniquement dévoué à le consoler le rassurait...

Cloud se contentait de garder ses yeux posés sur lui, Kadaj quand à lui cherchaient les yeux de son aîné pour mieux détourner son propre regard, ça avait toujours été comme ça, s'il pouvait supporter n'importe quel regard, celui de Cloud était une autre paire de manches…  
Impossible.  
Même pendant le tournage du film, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs pour réussir à s'empêcher de détourner les yeux de ces deux lagons paradisiaques qui lui faisaient face…

Il osa cependant le temps d'une seconde plonger son regard dans celui si droit de son protecteur et soigneur de l'instant.

_« Vous avez pas vu Sephy ? »_

La voix ne fit sursauter que Kadaj, pris en flagrant délit de noyade dans les deux lagons bleus.  
Il changea de couleur et se relevant précipitamment il marmonna une excuse bidon pour retourner dans sa chambre, à l'autre bout du loft.

Croisant Zack, il ne lui adressa pas un regard, le feu lui montant aux joues.  
Il était stupide, Cloud était à Zack.  
Et de plus Cloud était un mec.  
Beau, sexy, protecteur, doux, sensue…minute là.  
Cloud était un mec.  
Point.

Zack ne put réprimer un sourire devant le passage de Kadaj aux joues brûlantes, tandis que Cloud resta perplexe, accroupi et ne se releva que quand Kadaj eût quitté la pièce.  
Zack s'assit sur le canapé, visiblement de bonne humeur et intrigué par l'attitude du plus jeune qui semblait le haïr à en mourir.

-_ Tu lui as fait quoi exactement pour qu'il se colore comme ça ?  
- Rien de ce que ton esprit pervers peut imaginer en l'instant, répliqua le blond non sans un sourire moqueur._

_- Pourtant, à en voir sa réaction… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, je me trompe ?  
- Oui. Ou plutôt je sais pas.  
- Vraiment ? Ou tu veux pas le dire à Zack ?  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre sérieux ?  
- A quoi ?  
- …  
- Tu crois qu'il a compris ?  
- Non, il est plus aveugle qu'un véritable aveugle, c'est désespérant…  
- En même temps tu le savais en t'accrochant à lui.  
- Je ne suis pas accroché à lui.  
- Oui, c'est juste que tu ne peux pas vivre plus d'une heure sans savoir où il est.  
S'il va bien et s'il n'a pas fait de connerie. C'est vrai que c'est différent.  
- …  
- C'est pas une tare d'être amoureux de lui.  
- C'est vrai que niveau amour pas vraiment recommandé tu es servi…  
- Très bien si tu veux tout savoir !  
- … Epargne-moi de tes détails.  
- Mh.  
- Enfin, concernant Kadaj, j'ai tout mon temps, il ne me rejette pas et je suis le seul parmi nous en qui il a confiance.  
- C'est pas faux.  
- Enfin…  
- Il va finir par comprendre.  
- Comprendre est une chose, qu'il l'accepte et partage ce sentiment en est une autre._

Cloud n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire énigmatique avant que Sephiroth n'entre dans la pièce et qu'une nouvelle discussion concernant leurs auditions pour de nouveaux films ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre sujet tenu secret entre Zack et Cloud.  
A l'autre bout du loft, ignorant tout de ces conversations, un certain argenté s'était enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, les joues encore brûlantes.

* * *

Mouhahaharf, fin du chapitre 1.  
Voui voui il est sensible le Kadaj…. (il a pas fini d'en voir en plus… niak niak…)

Kadaj : mômaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…  
Moe Aoyagi : JSUIS PAS TA MERE  
Kadaj : môman ? chibieyes  
Moe Aoyagi : Je suis maltraitée par mes personnages, un conseil ne pondez JAMAIS de gosse pareil !  
Cloud : Pourquoi ?  
Moe Aoyagi : Héhéhé, ça donne des envies de caser le plus VITE POSSIBLE son tendre fils…

Sinon, sinon, **_reviews_** ? XD


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réveil

**Titre de la fic :** Pain au chocolat

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children

**Genre :** shounen ai, yaoï, romance gnangnan, délire (?)

**Pairing :** Vincent x Yazoo – Kadaj x Cloud – Zack x Sephiroth –Tifa x Loz...

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moi, appartiennent tous à Square-Enix TT°  
Du coup, j'me venge et je leur fais subir plein de trucs X3 mouhahaharf !

**Note : **Je suis équilibrée (j'crois qui fallait que je le dise parce que vous allez en douter X3).  
Cloud : ...  
Vincent : ...  
Moe Aoyagi : J'vous promets qu'ils parlent plus dans la fic XD  
Vincent : ...  
Moe Aoyagi : en tout cas ils agissent XDDD

**Note 2 :** ma première fic sur reviewez, sivoupléééééé é.è

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Réveil.

Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine d'un loft immense, derrièreune immense baie-vitrée donnant sur un paysage parisien bien connu, une voix pesta son lot d'insanités.

Réveillé à une heure trop matinale par un portable à lasonnerie ringarde, Vincent avait plus du zombi que de son ancien rôle vampirique.

Le visage vaguement passionné par le liquide noirâtre présent dans sa tasse il ne tiqua pas quand une silhouette passant le mètre quatre-vingts s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée, une autre tasse entre les mains.

_- Bien dormi ?  
- …_

Habitué aux réponses silencieuses de son interlocuteur, Yazoo quitta des yeux la naissance du soleil derrière un certain monument visité par des millions de touristes chaque année.  
Cette vue avait des avantages, pas besoin de faire la queue pour voir cette dame de fer.

Quittant ses pensées philosophiques matinales Yazoo alla s'installer sur un siège à côté de Vincent, devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

_- Pas assez dormi ? retenta l'homme à présent assis.  
- …  
- Tu aurais encore moins dormi si j'avais été là._

L'autre tiqua enfin, relevant le regard de son café pour le poser sur l'homme moins âgé que lui.

_- Yazoo…  
- Moui ?  
- N'en as-tu jamais assez de tes sous-entendus ?_

La voix monocorde et quasi-neutre fit sourire l'interrogé.

_- Non, je ne m'en lasse pas.  
- …  
- Ca te dérange ?  
- …  
- Ca te dérange ?  
- …  
- Vincent ?  
- …non pas spécialement…_

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'argenté ayant obtenu la réponse que lui refusait régulièrement l'homme aux cheveux ébènes.

_- Vincent…  
- …  
__- Vincent…_

Le visage de l'appelé se releva de nouveau vers Yazoo accompagné d'une vague interrogation au niveau de ses sourcils.  
Il était crevé, il avait fini d'apprendre un texte tard ou plutôt très tôt ce matin et voilà que quand le sommeil l'avait enfin accepté un crétin de producteur l'appelait…  
Refusant de décrocher à une heure aussi matinale, Vincent avait simplement coupé son téléphone, raccrochant au nez du producteur non indifférent à son charme.  
Si c'était important il rappellerait ultérieurement, là il voulait dormir.  
Peine perdue, une fois réveillé, il lui fut impossible de retrouver la paix intérieure et les bras de Morphée et il s'était résignéà se lever pour se faire un café bien serré qui lui remettrait les idées dans le bon ordre.

_- Tu regrettes ?_

Vincent ravala un « hein » mal placé qui lui vint pourtant à l'esprit.  
De quoi Yazoo parlait, la connexion entre les neurones drogués à la caféine se fit enfin, et Vincent plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme à la même taille que lui.  
Combien de fois allait-il remettre ça sur le tapis…  
Vincent songea que s'il avait été réveillé brutalement et que son humeur en pâtissait réellement, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour faire souffrir le bel éphèbe à ses côtés.

_- Non.  
- …  
- C'est une tentative d'imitation que tu me fais l…_

_- Embrasse-moi._

Coupé dans une vague tentative d'humour vaine, l'incrédulité des yeux de l'ex-vampire s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise.  
Yazoo n'était pas du genre à avoir sa langue dans sa poche, certes, mais là, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une demande aussi explicite, il était japonais non ?  
Son stage en Angleterre devait l'avoir intoxiqué...

_« Yaz… »_

Sa vague tentative de réponse fut coupé par deux lèvres aussi douce que l'expression du visage auquel elles appartenaient.

Ayant passé le choc provoqué par l'acte de son cadet, celui-ci s'était levé pour embrasser plus ou moins de force le bel homme qui se laissait maintenant faire.Les lèvres ne se séparèrent que quand aucun des deux partenaires ne retrouva assez de souffle pour se venger sensuellement d'une telle réponse.

Vincent mit du temps à rouvrir les yeux et ne put que faire face à deux prunelles claires, il remarqua à côté de sa tasse de café noir, une autre emplie de café au lait.  
Et cette fois, sans attendre une quelconque demande de la part de son amant, il attrapa celui-ci par la taille l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte aussi tendre que depuis trop longtemps ignorée.

_- Tu m'as manqué, Vincent…  
__- …  
- Même dans ces conditions t'arrives à pas parler !  
- …_

- T'es impossible.  
- Je t'ai pas forcé à rester ce soir là.  
_- Non. Mais je t'ai pas forcé la main pour me faire tout ce que tu m'as fait.  
- Et réciproquement.  
- …  
C'est une déclaration ça ?_

- Vincent… ?  
- Je t'aime alors la ferme.

Un vague tressaillement de plaisir parcourut le corps fin emprisonné dans les bras de l'ébène.

_- Tu vas pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit encore…  
- C'est ta réponse ?  
- Ca se pourrait..  
- …  
- I love you._

Il lui était plus naturel de parler anglais que japonais, allait savoir pourquoi…  
Sans doute ses derniers mois passés en Angleterre loin de l'homme qui resserrait son étreinte comme si l'oiseau qu'il enfermait tenterait une quelconque fuite…

_- …_

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut qu'une suite de baisers et de caresses chastes.  
Ponctué parfois de rires.  
Ponctué de sourires.  
D'une complicité non feinte et d'un amour…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune frère pas vraiment réveillé qui ne remarqua la présence des deux amants qu'après s'être servi un bol de lait qui se fracassa immédiatement sur le sol à cette vue.

_« Oni…chan… »_ répéta-t-il plusieurs fois tandis que le dit frère acquiescer sans se dégager nullement des bras possessifs.

Au bruit de porcelaine éclatée, ce fut au tour de Cloud d'arriver dans la cuisine.

_- C'était quoi ce bru…_

Remarquant à peine la porte franchit la posture amoureuse du couple et le regard incrédule et paumé de Kadaj face à son jumeau, Cloud jura intérieurement.

Ca c'était l'Hiroshima de la journée dans le tête de Kadaj, son propre frère, jumeau, une tante ? Ok, qu'il s'amuse avec l'autre acteur ça allait mais là, là , là, ce n'était pas un jeu, le regard de son frère était clair. Ce n'était pas un jeu.  
Kadaj étouffa un cri se retournant vers un Cloud bien plus calme que lui.  
Comment pouvait-il rester impassible cet imbécile !  
Son frère, son proprejumeau se faisait tripoter à son plus grand plaisir par un autre mec, un mec, un mec…  
Cloud se contenta de saluer poliment Vincent et Yazoo d'un mouvement facial avant de s'accroupir vers Kadaj et de commencer à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine.

_« Fais attention, Kadaj, pieds nus tu vas te blesser. »_

Terminant de ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine et ayant passé un coup d'éponge là où le liquide crémeux s'était renversé, Cloud se releva, ne faisant en rien remarquer la coupure qu'il s'était faite en pensant à l'état mental de Kadaj et non aux bouts de porcelaine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Toujours immobile, Kadaj n'avait pas décroché un mot, pas une réplique rien.  
Ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter le blond, qu'il soit choqué ne le surprenait pas vraiment…  
Mais au point de ne plus être capable de répondre… là… quand même.

Le mouvement fut brusque sans un mot, le plus jeune quitta en courant la pièce commune sous le regard des trois autres arborant différentes expressions.

_- Ravi de vous revoir ensemble,_ murmura Cloud.  
_- …  
- Ca ira pour Kadaj ?  
- T'occupes.  
- …  
- Il a pas hurlé, il n'a pas insulté… il l'acceptera, t'en fais pas Yazoo, il tient trop à toi.  
- Ouais mais…  
- Vincent.  
- …?  
- Cette fois restez ensemble. Sinon je risquerai vraiment de me fâcher.  
Et pour Kadaj, je m'en occupe, alors profites-en Yazoo…  
- Cloud..  
- Hn ?  
- Merci._

Le blond haussa les épaules en quittant la cuisine.  
Ce couple ne l'étonnait pas, qu'ils se soient séparés l'avait même un peu choqué d'ailleurs… deux personnes aussi soudées, ne plus se voir du tout, ça sonnait faux.  
Et effectivement, ils n'auraient pas tenus longtemps séparés l'un de l'autre.  
4 mois avant que le frère de son insolent ne revienne d'Angleterreet une semaine pour qu'ils s'enlacent de nouveau publiquement…  
Décidément ils avaient beau être jumeau et se ressembler…  
Yazoo et Kadaj étaient vraiment opposés par leurs caractères.

_- Ton frère va s'en remettre ?  
- Si Cloud est là oui.  
- …  
- Kadaj n'est pas stupide.  
- Il a compris alors ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était rapide…  
- …  
- Surtout quand il s'agit de Cloud, je pense qu'il ne l'admet pas… pour le moment.  
- Pour le moment ?  
- Cloud a un beau visage, Kadaj pourra pas être insensible éternellement à son protecteur voué corps et âme à lui, c'est mon jumeau quand même !  
- …_

Il n'y eut pour réponse qu'un rire approbateur et deux bras qui se resserrèrent autour d'une taille fine tandis que deux lèvres se scellaient de nouveau en un échange passionné et ayant perdu le peu de chasteté qu'ils leur restaient.

* * *

_« Rain and teeeaaaars are the same… but in the sun… you must to play the game… lalala »  
_Comment ça que des couples improbables ? é.è !  
Moi je les nems donc…  
(mouhahaharf un sushi au Kadaj JSUIS PRENEUSE écrire des fanfics yaoï gnangnan au réveil nuit gravement à votre santé et à celle de vos proches xD)  
Enfin, raaaah -luv- !

Yazoo : ça pour nous aimer elle nous aime  
Vincent : …  
Moe Aoyagi : vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Vincent : …  
Moe Aoyagi: oh ça va Vincent, oses dire que t'es pas contente de faire subir pleins de choses pas catholique que j'écris pas ici mais bon, on le comprend quand même…  
Vincent : tant que tu l'écris pas…  
Moe Aoyagi: Me tente pas…  
Vincent : c'est une menace ?  
Moe Aoyagi : nan mais j'aime pas écrire les lemon… moi j'aime plus le cute **chiale**  
Kadaj : môôôôômaaaaaaaaaaaan  
Moe Aoyagi: viens la mon fils, viens consoler ta mère.  
Vincent : il est pas plus vieux que toi Kadaj ?  
Moe Aoyagi : Va peloter Yazoo toi tu m'fatigues X3  
Vincent : ça t'avais pas besoin de me le demander, héhéhé…  
Yazoo -pique un fard-  
Moe Aoyagi: mouhahaharf X3 -fais un câlin pour la peine à Kadaj-

Kadaj -étouffe-

Euh… _**Reviews ?**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Lessive sentimentale

**Titre de la fic :** Pain au chocolat

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children

**Genre : **shounen ai, yaoï, romance, gnangnan, délire (?)

**Pairing :** Kadaj x Cloud

**Disclaimer :** pas n'a moi, appartiennent tous à Square-Enix TT°  
Du coup, j'me venge et je leur fais subir plein de trucs X3 mouhahaharf !

**Note:** chapitre écrit à grand renfort de bol de céréales Nesquik  
Vive les céréales Nesquik, ça rend yaoïste

Cloud : nan tu l'étais déjà avant d'en manger.  
Moe Aoyagi : t'es sûr ?  
Cloud : certain.  
Moe Aoyagi : oups… XD  
Cloud : c'est génétique chez toi.  
Moe Aoyagi : donc c'est pas ma faute que ce soit d'la faute de Nesquik ou génétique, c'est pas mwaaa mouarhahaharf

Cloud : …  
Vincent : AH NAN CA C'EST MA REPLIQUE

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lessive sentimentale.

Cloud se dirigea vers la chambre de Kadaj, qu'il soit parti sans un mot l'inquietait.  
Kadajn'avait pas le venin qu'il prétendait devant son jumeau etCloud esquissa un sourire avant de frapper à la chambre de son cadet.

_« Kadaj ? »_

Il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un silence buté, choqué sans doute mais qui ne le découragea pas pour autant.

_« Kadaj, c'est moi, ouvre-moi… »_

Il essuya encore un échec devant le silence maintenant installé de l'autre côté de la porte. Il lui fallait procéder autrement, trouver une excuse, aussi débile soit-elle pour que l'argenté le laisse entrer ou du moins ouvre cette porte.  
Tous les prétextes étaient bons… enfin presque si on exceptait l'envie qui le traversa de bousiller la porte et d'enlacer le corps sûrement recroquevillé…derrière la porte.  
Ah non… s'il explosait la porte, Kadaj serait blessé.  
Cloud soupira intérieurement et refrappa cherchant une excuse.

_« Kadaj, ouvre-moi, donne-moi ton linge à laver tu veux ? »_

Il n'y eût pas de réponse mais un mouvement qui fit très sensiblement craquer le parquet de bois. Cloud releva un sourcil, il fallait qu'il soit vif si Kadaj tentait une nouvelle fuite.  
Et ce fut le cas.  
A peine la porte fut-elle entrouverte qu'un sac de tissu fut balancé dans le couloir et que la porte se referma, malheureusement interceptée par l'aîné.

Coinçant sa jambe dans l'ouverture, il grimaça quand Kadaj tenta comme prévu de la refermer ne remarquant pas l'obstacle.

_« Kadaj, sauf si tu veux me faire handicapé moteur arrête de t'énerver contre cette porte. »_

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien se contentant d'arrêter son geste de pression sur la porte.  
Il évita méticuleusement le regard bleu du blond et se retira dans sa chambre. Cloud entra à sa suite, refermant la porte derrière lui.

_« Kadaj… »_

Ce dernier s'était de nouveau rassit sur son lit, rapportant ses genoux sous son menton et enfouissant son visage dans ceux-ci.

La flexion du matelas indiqua au cadet que Cloud s'était assis non loin de lui, il n'avait pas envie de parler, de rien et à personne et surtout pas à ce blond impassible qui commençait sérieusement à le mettre mal à l'aise dernièrement.

_« Kadaj… »_

Peine perdue, car si Kadaj était d'un naturel impulsif c'était sans parler de son caractère têtu voir totalement borné.

_« Kadaj… »_

Jamais deux sans trois ? Gagné, ce dernier ne broncha pas, restant accroupi, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même.

_« Ca va ? »_ tenta le blond.

Un blanc lui répondit, d'un côté c'était assez explicite.

_« Pourtant tu le savais… que Yazoo était avec Vincent… »_

La remarque dû atteindre sa cible car Kadaj releva son visage sans pour autant regarder directement son interlocuteur.

_« Mais…c'était pas pareil. »_ murmura celui-ci visiblement perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

_- Ah… et en quoi cela était-il différent ?  
- …  
- …  
- C'était un jeu, ce n'était pas important.  
- …_

C'était au tour de Cloud d'être perdu, il fallait qu'on lui la refasse celle-la…  
Que deux mecs baisent ensemble pour le fun, ça allait ? Mais s'ils s'aimaient ça n'allait plus ?  
Cloud se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta de rester perplexe au raisonnement de son cadet, celui-ci le surprendrait toujours… par sa vision des choses.

_- Je pourrais coucher avec toi, si ce n'était pas sérieux, pour déconner.  
- …  
- Mais je pourrais pas coucher avec un mec amoureux de moi. C'est horrible !  
- …_

Cloud était assis, et heureusement, sinon il se serait sûrement étalé par terre vu les énormités que venait de sortir son argenté préféré.  
Là il aurait aimé qu'on le frappe, non pas qu'il fut masochiste mais pour bien être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. S'ille faisait pour plaisanter, Kadaj coucherait avec lui ! C'était quoi ça...  
Il soupira.  
Le problème c'est qu'il rentrait dans la seconde catégorie citée, ce qui lui paraissaitplus équilibrémais qui semblait complètement tabou aux yeux du plus jeune. Cloud s'interrogea un insant, il était ringard ? Il n'avait que 3 ans de plus…  
Tentant de se calmer se furent ses nerfs qui répondirent.

_« Je pense…à l'opposé de ta vision. »_

Il s'était relevé, il en avait assez entendu.  
Il n'était pas masochiste.

_«Ne parle pas de coucher avec moi comme ça. Ca me tue !  
On ne couche pas avec les gens que l'on aime pas ! »_

Sur ce, Cloud avait claqué la porte de la chambre, avait ramassé le sac de linge vaguement énervéet s'était dirigé vers la buanderie.  
Il croisa Zack qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur, le blond s'énervait rarement, mais là… il aurait fait flipper n'importe quel humain normalement constitué.

_« Ca va ? »_

Cloud tenta de se calmer un peu et répondit un peu trop sèchement pour être crédible.

_« Très bien. »_

Zack abandonna, si Cloud réagissait ainsi c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir envie de parler.  
Zack nota que Kadaj ne devait pas y être pour rien, le blond étant calme, voir amorphe de nature.

Le blond s'éloigna vers la cuisine et commença à sortir le linge des autres sacs.  
Le triant par couleur, triant ce qui devrait être lavé à la main ou non.  
Il lança la première machine et remarqua que les vêtements les plus fragiles appartenaient tous à la même personne.  
L'abruti dont il s'était amouraché.

Ca lui allait bien en même temps, il haussa une épaule, sortant une bassine, il entreprit un lavage méthodique des quelques vêtements.  
Trop occupé à sa tâche il n'avait remarqué la silhouette appuyée dans l'encadrure de la porte.

_« …cloud… »_ ce n'avait été qu'un murmure, inaudible à n'importe quel humain.

Mais Cloud n'était pas n'importe quel humain, il était Cloud, ou plutôt il n'était pas n'importe quel humain quand cette voix s'intéressait à lui.  
Il avait cessé tout mouvement, refusant de se retourner tant que la surprise et la colère n'aurait pas quitté l'expression de son visage.  
Il reprit son mouvement répétitif pour nettoyer le linge.

_« …cloud… »_ re-supplia la voix qui stoppa net une nouvelle fois le mouvement du blond.

Il daigna enfin se retourner bien que son regard resta froid.

Le plus jeune était désolé, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, tout dans son allure le disait clairement, il s'accrochait à cette pauvre encadrure de porte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« … »_

Cloud n'arrivait pas à le pardonner, bien sûr cette vue lui était insoutenable, mais Kadaj avait dit des choses qu'il ne pouvait accepter.  
Bien sûr s'il n'avait été que son meilleur ami, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème mais c'était différent.  
De plus il était certain que Kadaj le savait consciemment ou non.

Il retourna son regard vers le linge qu'il nettoyait et repris pour la troisième fois son activité.  
Jusqu'à être de nouveau interrompu par un corps pressé contre le sien.  
Un nombre impressionnant de jurons furent retenus dans un effort désespéré. Il se reprit tant bien que mal et lança d'une voix neurtre :

_« Kadaj, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

Ok, alors sur ce coup, il n'avait pas assuré, il ne parlait jamais vulgairement, encore moins à l'argenté, il se pardonna mentalement, notant que le corps accroché à lui le déstabilisait suffisamment pour que finalement, sa phrase put paraître potable, un minimum crédible...

_« Je me fais pardonner. »_

Cloud soupira et repoussa l'argenté.

_« Tu ne te feras pas pardonner en couchant avec moi si c'est ce que tu avais dans l'idée »_ railla le blond ce qui eût pour effet de laisser l'argenté silencieux.

En fait, ses répliques avaient été stupides, il l'avait su dès qu'elles avaient franchis ses lèvres, mais…  
Mais il n'allait pas admettre que son envie de coucher avec le mec le plus sexy de la terre, accessoirement en train de faire la lessive, chose terriblement fatale et lourde de sous-entendus dans l'esprit perturbé par les récentes découvertes du plus jeune, était dû au fait qu'il commençait à aimer ce mec !  
Ca n'allait pas bien !  
C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine depuis un moment…c'était tout, c'était pour le fun, point.  
Ou du moins c'est ce dont il avait tenté de se convaincre lui-même mais même intérieurement, Kadaj ne se trouvait pas crédible et pourtant le blond avait tout enregistré comme étant la vérité.  
Il soupira. Il avait sans doute halluciné, le blond était tendre comme n'importe quel ami et lui, sérieusement en manque.

Il se dégagea du blond.

_« J'ai eu tord… »_

Le blond ne répondit rien.

_« Je ne le pense pas. »_

C'était visiblement au blond d'être buté et de refuser de répondre.

_« J'ai rien à craindre de toi, en plus… »_ tenta de s'auto-persuader l'argenté.

En un sens c'était vrai, jamais le blond n'avait eu de geste déplacé à proprement parlé.  
Il s'occupait juste de lui, il avait tout imaginé, son esprit frustré avait tout imaginé.  
Cloud aimait Zack non ?  
Oui,Cloud s'occupait de lui comme un ami, un frère, c'était tout.

Sans se retourner Cloud avait relâché le pull qu'il tentait de laver depuis quelques instants.

Il fallait qu'on le frappe, il le fallait.  
Il hallucinait là, ce n'était pas possible autrement, combien de fois, s'était-il retenu de poser ses lèvres sur celles endormies de cet imbécile, combien de fois, c'était-il retenu de justesse de le prendre dans ses bras un peu trop sensuellement, combien de fois s'était-il retenu de le plaquer contre un mur pour lui expliquer la vie en lui roulant une pelle ?  
Il aurait pu le faire.  
Actuellement, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.  
Au moins les choses seraient claires et nettes, il se prendrait un vent, ok, mais au moinsce serait une affaire classée.

Cloud chassa ses dernières pensées, la colère lui faisait littéralement péter un plomb et ses jugements partaient en live, non. Il ne pouvait pas tout plaquer maintenant.  
Surtout que si l'argenté l'envoyait sur les roses, il risquait vraiment de très très mal le vivre voir de ne plus vivre du tout.

_« …cloud… tu sais… »_

Il avait relevé la tête et s'était retourné vers l'argenté.  
On ne peut plus rougissant.  
Il était mignon… voir carrément sexy.  
Son jean était quand même très très proche de son corps…  
Et son pull…on trouvait plus moulant sur le marché ?  
Ce mec était une personnification de la tentation à la débauche.

Cloud tenta de détacher son regard du corps en face de lui et de se concentrer sur le regard qui le regardait.  
Minute.  
Kadaj le regardait droit dans les yeux ?  
C'était impossible, il devait avoir un bug, là…  
Son cerveau prenait ses fantasmes pour des réalités ? Cloud songea à prendre rendez-vous chez un psy quand deux lèvres sèches se posèrent sur les siennes avant de s'enfuir.

_« Je coucherai jamais avec toi si je ressentais rien !  
TU FAIS CHIER Cloud ! »_

Ce sur quoi la porte de la buanderie puis du loft avait claquée.  
Et Cloud était resté.  
Sur place.  
Les yeux encore écarquillés sous la surprise, avant qu'une de ses mains ne passe sur ses lèvres avec le souvenir de celles imprimées de l'argenté.

_« C'était quoi ça… ? »_ souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Qui a dit _« sadique »_ ?  
Moi ? Jamaaaaaais 

Cloud : depuis quand je fais la lessive ?  
Moe Aoyagi : quoi… c'était sex quand même…  
Cloud : … t'as une vision dérangé du sexy…  
Moe Aoyagi : boah tu sais je peux te faire faire la cuisine à poil avec juste un tablier rose, si tu préfères…  
Cloud : … help.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Roses alcoolisées

**Titre de la fic :** Pain au chocolat

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children

**Genre :** shounen ai, yaoï, romance gnangnan, délire ( ?)

**Pairing :** Kadaj x Cloud – Tifa x Loz – Vincent x Yazoo – Zack x Sephiroth – Aérith x Barret – Marlène x Denzel – Reno x Rufus – Youfie x Rude  
(presque casé tout le monde X3)

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moi, appartiennent tous à Square-Enix TT°  
(j'ai une tête à m'appeler Square-Enix ? hein ? hein ? vouiiiiiiiii ! Ah ? "Nan ça marche pas" ? --°)

**Note :** vive les idées qui vous réveillent à 4h du matin TT°  
Je suis hantée par mes personnages T-T°  
Du coup j'vais encore me shouter au Nesquik X3 !

Cloud : …ça présage rien de bon…  
Moe Aoyagi : ça dépend de quel point de vue… mdr  
Cloud : … euh…  
Vincent : …

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Roses alcoolisées.

Ce fut Zack qui sortit le blond de sa rêverie.

_« Arrêtes de mater cette machine à laver avec cet air suave j'vais finir par vraiment imaginer des trucs… »_

La remarque fit réagir le blond qui fusilla des yeux le brun qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

_« Ca va ? »_

Cloud était déjà reparti sur une autre planète, reprenant la même expression que quelque seconde auparavant.  
Si Zack pouvait être pervers quand il s'y mettait il n'était ni aveugle ni un crétin dégénéré insensible, résultat ? Il était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre l'argenté et le blond.

_« On peut savoir ce qu'elle t'a fait cette machine à laver ? »_

Quoi ? Il pouvait bien se moquer un peu ? Non, pour une fois qu'il ne risquait pas sa peau en sortant une de ses répliques lourdes en sous-entendus...  
En un sens Yazoo et lui n'étaient pas amis pour rien.

_- Rien.  
- Et le gamin ?  
- …_

Touché coulé.  
Le silence fut révélateur, Zack ne retenu pas un sourire amusé, ainsi les choses avancées ?  
Il s'approcha du Cloud anesthésié appuyé contre le mur en face de la machine qui terminerait bientôt.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ râla le blond de nouveau revenu sur Terre.  
_- Héhé… C'est le mariage de Tifa ce soir t'as pas zappé au moins ?  
- …merde…  
- C'est pas grave c'est ce qu'on pensait on a retenu ta part sur un cadeau général, je suppose que ça te dérange pas.  
- Non, ça me sauve là.  
- C'est ce qu'on c'est dit, que t'étais d'ja assez occupé comme ça.  
- Occupé ?  
- Ben ouais. Avec ton gamin.  
- …  
- Tu sais la soirée va être arrosée…  
- Et alors ?  
- Mh… ça peut servir…_

Accompagnant ses dires d'une main experte, il glissa dans la poche du jean arrière du blond un petit sachet.  
Le blond réagit au quart de tour plongeant sa main dans la poche concernée pour en sortir…  
…un préservatif…

_« NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ? »_

Trop tard, on pouvait déjà entendre le rire lointain du brun, visiblement content de lui… et pas vraiment certain qu'il ne servirait pas… tout de même, il n'allait pas vider leur réserve à lui et à Sephiroth pour rien…

Le blond soupira, tentant de calmer ses hormones et replaça la capote dans sa poche arrière.  
Zack…pensait à tout… surtout quand il s'agissait du sexe il fallait bien l'admettre.

**oOo**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents majeurs.  
En fin de journée, tous se retrouvèrent sur leur 31, en costumes noirs sur le parking de l'immeuble qui hébergeait leur loft.  
Et ce fut Loz, futur marié, qui prit les commandes de l'opération.

_- Bien on se retrouve tous à l'église, Tifa nous attend déjà là-bas. A la fin de la cérémonie on se retrouve au château où on répartira les chambres dans l'ordre de votre arrivée, la fin de la soirée aura lieu là-bas. Tout le monde a suivi ?_

Un mouvement affirmatif se fit dans la masse des invités, anciens-acteurs du film Advent Children où s'étaient rencontrés les deux futurs mariés.

_- Bien._

Sur ce, tous se séparèrent dans les différentes voitures, motos et autres véhicules.

Kadaj resta un instant interdit, déjà, c'était Yazoo qui était venu lui rappeler le mariage qui aurait lieu dans la soirée et il avait galéré à trouver un costume classe et discret pour cette cérémonie mais en plus, ce qui compliquait sa situation c'est que s'il avait son permis moto et une moto, celle-ci se trouvait actuellement en réparation après un pari débile avec son autre frère, accessoirement bientôt marié, seul hétérosexuel de la famille, dévoué à reproduire la race des argentés.  
En bref, il n'avait pas de moyen de locomotion et d'ordinaire c'était Cloud qui l'emmenait avec lui, mais vu la situation, vu le fait qu'il l'avait évité comme la peste après l'avoir embrassé…  
Sa situation était limite désespérée...  
Ce que Loz ne manqua pas de remarquer mais avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche, Yazoo le tira par la manche.

_- On doit pas faire attendre la mariée…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Laisse Cloud s'occuper de lui.  
- …  
- Ok ?  
__- Ok._

Yazoo fit un « V » avec ses doigts accompagnés d'une pose digne d'une Kogal ce qui fit soupirer son frère aîné, après tout, si ces frangins étaient heureux avec des mecs, bah, lui il avait Tifa.  
Chacun ses goûts.

Yazoo monta dans la voiture de luxe noire, intérieur cuir compris de Vincent, accompagné de Loz.  
Zack monta sur sa moto, suivit par celle de Sephiroth.  
Cloud attrapa la sienne et démarra, remarquant le plus jeune encore perdu dans ses pensées, il démarra pour s'arrêter devant lui, ok l'argenté l'évitait, très bien, sauf que là, il n'aurait pas le choix.

_« Monte et fais pas d'histoire, Tifa nous attend. »_

Cloud fut surpris par son ton autoritaire qui ne laissait aucune réplique envisageable à son cadet qui monta après quelques secondes de perplexité.  
Ce dernier s'installa sur le bolide le plus éloigné possible du corps de Cloud, situation quichangea rapidement quand le véhicule prit de la vitesse et que le plus jeune se retrouva à se tenir au torse du blond.  
Il était malade de rouler aussi vite ! A ce rythme ils finiraient dans un arbre plutôt qu'à l'église…pour le mariage de Tifa bien sûr.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, rapidement rejoints par les autres invités, la cérémonie dans l'église fut époustouflante, Tifa rayonnante de beauté et de bonheur dans une robe blanche, brodée à la main...  
Les amants se passèrent la bague au doigt et il y eût un lancement de riz à la sortie de l'église, ainsi que le bouquet…  
Le bouquet de rose rouges contrastant avec la robe blanche, petit clin d'œil humoristique d'un certain Zack concernant la virginité de la jeune femme qui avait rosi en les voyant.  
Tout s'était passé dans la bonne humeur, Cloud se réjouissant pour son amie pendant qu'un certain argenté rageait intérieurement.

Il ne manquait plus que Cloud devienne hétéro et il se tirerait une balle…  
Ses propres pensées le firent sourire d'ironie amère, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré pendant des mois en rejetant l'intérêt pourtant évident que lui portait le blond !

Il soupira ce que remarqua le blond qui s'était éloigné des mariés.

_« Tu t'ennuis ? »_

Le cadet ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas échangé un mot pendant le trajet et tout s'était passé très vite depuis leur arrivée, le mariage, la messe, le baiser, tout allait trop vite et trop lentement au goût de Kadaj.

_« Faudra qu'on parle… »_ commença le blond en relevant son regard bleuté sur l'argenté qui détourna les yeux en prenant de la couleur, sachant très bien sur quoi porterait leur discussion.

Leurs attentions furent distraites par la voix enjouée de Tifa annonçant l'éternel lancé du bouquets de fleurs.

_- La personne qui l'attrapera se mariera dans l'année !_

_- Pax au pire…  
- Ah non non,_ insista la jeune femme, _quitte à partir dans un pays de l'autre côté de la Terre, je veux un mariage un vrai avec un ou une marié(e) en blanc ! Ou en rouge… hein Zack ?_

Les invités se regroupèrent autour d'elle qui se dégagea un instant des bras possessifs et comblé de son mari et le bouquet s'envola sous les rires et les exclamations.  
Des bras se levèrent et le silence remplaça les précédents cris.

Cloud manqua de s'étouffer quand il remarqua le bouquet à une distance bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, à côté de lui, l'argenté tirait une tête tout aussi incrédule, le bouquet entre les mains.

_« C'est une blagu… ? »_

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Yazoo et les autres venaient le rejoindre en plaisantant, l'argenté à la peau porcelaine avait pris des tons qui n'avaient rien à envier aux roses pourpres.

Zack s'approcha de Cloud resté interdit sur l'événement.

_- C'est plutôt bon signe.  
- Je ne suis pas superstitieux.  
- Qu'à peine.  
- … la ferme…  
- Oublie pas ta poche de jean dans l'action !_

Ajouta le brun avant de retrouver Sephiroth qui l'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de ses rires moqueurs fréquents ses derniers temps, Cloud les observa un instant, ils étaient vraiment proches, loin des clichés homos du moment, des emo ou de ce qu'on voyait partout, non, c'était autre chose, un couple, de mecs, peut-être mais un couple avant tout.  
Il détourna les yeux quand, s'étant visiblement fait expliquer le grand argenté avait eût un sourire et l'avait regardé d'un sourire visiblement aussi amusé qu'interrogateur.

Quand Zack apprendrait-il à se taire !  
Pendant ce temps, un certain autre argenté s'était rapproché de lui.

_« Bien bien, on se retrouve au château. »_

Tous remontèrent dans les véhicules et se retrouvèrent environ une demie-heure plus tard au château. Le trajet entre les deux jeunes hommes avait été tout aussi silencieux que le premier si ce n'est plus étant donné que les roses les suivaient et qu'ils étaient partis sous les sourires de l'assemblée.  
Même les femmes les regardaient visiblement ravies, la première explication étant qu'ils étaient plutôt pas mal ensemble, la seconde étant juste qu'elles étaient toutes aussi perverses que Zack… Yaoïstes ?  
Ca lui rappelait vaguement un documentaire qu'il avait regardé un jour à une heure tardive alors que le corps pressé contre le sien à cause de la vitesse était endormi sur ses genoux.

Le véhicule freina et se gara dans l'immense cour extérieur du château, Kadaj descendit le premier, bouquet à la main suivit de près par Cloud.  
A l'entrée du château les hôtesses les accueillirent avec le sourire.

_« Voilà vos clefs. »_

Cloud regarda machinalement le trousseau, qui n'en était pas un, car seulement composé d'une seule clef.  
Attendez une minute, une clef ? Une chambre ?

_- Il a erreur, il n'y a qu'une clef.  
- C'est parfaitement normal, vous êtes en couple non ?  
- …  
- Bien ! Bienvenue dans notre château, c'est une reconstitution moderne d'un château de la Renaissance Française, n'hésitez pas à vous faire pleins de souvenirs !_

La jeune femme éclata de rire tandis qu'elle les saluait et que sa collègue avait un étrange sourire en coin.  
Cloud soupira, il n'en tirerait rien. Il ne dormirait pas avec Kadaj aussi proche de lui, tant pis, il ne dormirait cette nuit.  
Kadaj le suivit toujours aussi bavard.  
Et alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches d'un immense escalier, les voix enjouées des jeunes femmes résonnèrent bien que se voulant discrètes.

_- Sexy !  
- Toi et tes sous-entendus…  
- Roh tu pensais la même chose avec ton sourire alors hein !  
- Ils vont quand même sacrément bien ensemble…  
- C'est des dieux ces mecs !  
- Et moi je suis pas une déesse ?_

Il y eût des rires et un silence qui troubla le cadet qui écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier, Cloud s'arrêta avant de lui foncer dessus.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- …  
- ?  
- Rien._

Ils reprirent leur montée des marches et s'arrêtèrent à la chambre 222.  
Cloud tourna la clef dans la serrure et la porte céda, s'ouvrant sur une chambre aussi luxueuse que magnifique.

Ils entrèrent et Cloud referma la porte, posant un sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui pour la nuit.  
Kadaj fit de même, posa les rosessur la commodeet ils se mirent à scruter la pièce des yeux ce qui les arrêta de manière successive était sans doute la réflexion première que l'on se faisait en rentrant dans cette chambre :  
Il n'y avait…  
Qu'un seul lit.

Deux places, c'était déjà ça…. Avait intérieurement songé Cloud tandis que son cadet s'était empourpré. Bien sûr ils avaient déjà dormis ensemble…mais pas dans ces conditions et puis il ne l'avait pas embrassé le matin !  
Devant l'air paniqué de l'argenté Cloud soupira et souffla en déballant deux-trois affaires.

_« T'inquiètes je te ferai rien. »_

C'était pas plutôt à Kadaj de dire ça ? Sa surprise pu se lire sur son visage et il quitta la chambre sur un _« qui a dit que c'est ce que je voulais »_ on ne peut plus inaudible.  
Cloud rattrapa de justesse le roman qu'il venait de sortir de son sac.  
Il avait de nouveau des fantasmes grandeur nature ou bien il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre !

Il porta une de ses mains à son visage, la soirée s'annonçait longue.  
Très longue.  
Surtout si Kadaj fuyait à chaque fois qu'il sortait des énormités pareilles…

Cloud redescendit à son tour et la soirée commença à la nuit tombée, le dîner s'étant passé sans le moindre incident, les rires et les plaisanteries de Zack et de quelques autres invités ayant déjà bien entamé les bouteilles de champagne.  
Tout y passait côté humour, pas forcément fin cela dit.  
Et arriva, l'instant qu'attendaient tous les invités, le bal, celui-même où passerait sans doute tous les plus grands tubes des soirées mariages, autrement formulé une sélection gratinée…  
Mais pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, de tous ? Pas sûr.  
Les couples se formèrent rapidement, la mariée dansant avec chacun de ses invités, hommes ou femmes et s'amusant visiblement comme une enfant, Cloud songea quand ce fut son tour que la jeune femme n'avait jamais autant respirée le bonheur et l'accomplissement que ce soir là.  
Elle semblait réellement épanouie, heureuse, son sourire était doux, comblée, et elle faisait une très belle mariée.  
Le mari reprit possession de sa nouvelle épouse qui l'embrassa sous les applaudissement ravis des invités et les danses s'enchaînèrent comme les bouteilles d'alcool.  
Champagne en majorité.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Cloud se décida à retourner voir son argenté.

_« Kadaj ? »_

Celui-ci jaugea un instant du regard le blond avant de lancer toujours de manière aussi audible, un _« viens danser »_ qui se voulait assuré.  
Le blond le suivit pourtant, le morceau qui s'enchaîna était un tube de l'époque, ou plutôt des années… 80.  
Rod Stewart « Da ya think I'm sexy ».  
Cloud resta scié un instant, depuis quand Kadaj dansait-il ainsi ? C'était un dieu ce mec…  
Bien qu'il n'en douta pas un instant…quand même avait-on idée de se déhancher de la sorte ? Remarquant le regard insistant de Cloud sur lui le dit danseur noua ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier faisant tourner la situation à son avantage.

_« Ca te plaît ? »_

Continuant de se déhancher bien qu'en contact direct avec les hanches de son tendre protecteur le cadet semblait…toujoursaussi déchaîné, sexy, provocant etfélin.  
Cloud tenta de maintenir ses neurones survivants en marche suite à la soudaine chaleur de la soirée. Pitié que ce mec arrête de se frotter ainsi à lui où il ne répondrait plus de rien, encore moins d'attouchements sur piste de danse.  
Le morceau suivant continua et si le blond se débrouillait plutôt bien en danse, il devait en plus gérer l'humeur difficilement plus allumeuse d'un certain corps fréquemment à une distance bien moins raisonnable qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.  
'Backstreet Boys « Everybody »' avait annoncé le DJ.

Que la musique lui plaise à la base ou non, la manière qu'avait de bouger ses hanches le plus jeune le laissait sans voix. Ce dernier semblait pourtant s'amuser.  
Ok tous les célibataires de la soirée devait le fixer avec un regard moins catholique encore que les roses pourpres.

Arriva le temps des slows, et comme une évidence l'argenté, visiblement touché par l'alcool, s'était retourné vers son aîné blond, repassant ses bras autour de son cou.  
Pendant que Cloud se répétait inlassablement l'expression « self-control » dans son esprit, Kadaj s'était calmé.  
Conséquence de quoiet il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le faisant frissonner par la même occasion.  
Et puis, plus les mesures avançaient, plus les couples s'étaient rapprochés physiquement, Tifa et Loz avaient quitté leurs invités pour terminer leur soirée plus intimement, comme l'avait fait Yazoo et Vincent, Zack et Sephiroth, Marlène et Denzel étaient partis se coucher depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.  
De connus aux yeux de Cloud il ne restait qu'Aérith et Barret, la jeune femme enceinte enfouitsereinement dans les bras protecteurs de l'homme à la peau sombre.  
Reno et Rufus, assis dans un coin semblait discuter en plaisantant, terminant une bouteille de champagne, sur la piste de danse Youfie et Rude semblaient encore s'amuser mais la fatigue commençait à marquer les traits de la jolie jeune femme.

Sentant le visage de Kadaj s'enfouir dans son cou, Cloud remarqua la position totalement abandonnée de son partenaire.  
Il avait abusé de l'alcool, s'était une certitude, d'autant plus qu'il ne le tenait pas.

Cloud le força doucement à se remettre un peu droit et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux transparents du jeune homme ivre.

_« On va monter se coucher Kadaj. »_

Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition, plus une affirmation que le cadet ne repoussa pas.  
Mais ses jambes ne le portaient que grâce à son appui sur le corps musclé du plus âgé ainsi manqua-t-il de s'affaler sur le sol quand celui-ci s'éloigna, tombant à genoux, Cloud se retourna immédiatement, il soupira et eût un sourire, l'alcool et ce jeune homme faisait décidément bien deux.  
Il attrapa le corps brisé par la soirée dans ses bras et le porta comme on porte une mariée sur son lit de noce.  
Kadaj était léger, il était fin, musclé mais réellement léger, aussi Cloud le monta jusqu'à leur chambre le posant sur le lit.

_« Repose-toi… »_

Il se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit un médicament contre la gueule de bois, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, il en aurait besoin demain pour l'argenté car si Cloud tenait l'alcool, en face… ce n'était pas vraiment ça, allongé totalement dépourvu de la moindre force Kadaj avait fermé ses yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur le blond.

_« Cloud… »_

L'interpellé avait relevé les yeux vers l'argenté et s'était assis sur le lit.

_« Fais-moi l'amour. »_

Dieu merci il était assis, il aurait une nouvelle fois manquer de tomber comme une mouche, Kadaj était ivre, ce n'était pas étonnant.  
Il soupira et nia d'un mouvement facial.

_« Fais moi l'amour Cloud… »_

L'expression du visage de Cloud se fit plus sérieuse et son regard fut blessé, pourquoi l'argenté insistait-il, inconsciemment son regard s'était dirigé vers le jean qu'il avait emmené dans son sac, ou plus exactement sur la poche de ce jean.  
Il se gifla mentalement, non, Kadaj était ivre, il n'était maître ni de son corps ni de ses pensées embrumées.

_« Non Kadaj, je te l'ai dit je ne coucherai pas avec toi pour m'amuser. »_

L'argenté détourna les yeux un instant avant de reprendre.

_« Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour cette nuit, dans ce château. »_

Le regard du blond se posa sur le bouquet pourpre posé sur la commode style Louis XVI.  
Le rouge, la passion ? Hein ?

_« Tu es ivre Kadaj. »_ murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

L'attitude du plus jeune le blessait, il avait rêvé de ces mots des dizaines de milliers de fois.  
Mais pas dans ce contexte, un Kadaj ivre ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait lui faire l'amour quand il serait conscient, conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et certain qu'il ne regretterait rien.

Kadaj soupira, une larme coula le long de sa joue qu'il essuya rageusement, l'alcool triste maintenant ? Non, il avait encore assez de neurones connectés pour savoir qu'il voulait que Cloud s'occupe de lui…sérieusement.  
Bien sûr son esprit était embrumé mais l'alcool n'était-il pas du courage en bouteille ?  
Faire une telle demande à Cloud était une chose qu'il ne pensait pas un jour faire, mais vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, l'aggraver un peu plus ou un peu moins…  
Il ne risquait plus grand-chose.

Il se releva, ou du moins le tenta-t-il, et se persuadant qu'il le pouvait, il parvint à atteindre la petite salle de bain de la chambre. Il se dévêtit et entra dans la douche avant d'ouvrit le jet, Cloud le voulait conscient ? Soit. Il le serait, il avait déjà réussi à formuler sa demande plutôt explicité, l'alcool ne l'aidait plus.

L'eau glacé le fit frissonner mais lui fit un bien fou, sentant peu à peu la sensation dans ses membres lui revenir.  
Il resta sur le jet jusqu'à être totalement glacé. L'alcool s'était déjà dissipé en grande partie, il attrapa un peignoir et l'enfila, avant de se laver les dents.  
De retour dans la chambre il remarqua Cloud allongé visiblement plus songeur que plongé dans le livre qu'il tenait au dessus de ses yeux.

_« Cloud… »_

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant les vêtements de son cadet. Autrement formulé, pas grand chose à part un peignoir trop grand qui semblait véritablement prêt à tomber et dénuder l'argenté à tout instant.

_« … »_

Kadaj s'assit sur le lit, ses cheveux pas encore secsavaient quelques perles d'eau qui pendaient aux bouts des mèches argentés.  
Une personnification de la débauche ? Non, car bien que le vêtement fut léger, rien dans l'expression du cadet n'était provocante, il paraissait... pur.  
Et Cloud se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé son regard descendre sur le torse imberbe en partie dénudé.

Il tenta de reprendre sa lecture, bien que pensant à autre chose, Kadaj semblait s'être réellement calmé, et l'alcool avait perdu de son effet, ce n'était pas plus mal, il ne ferait plus de propositions qui manquait de mettre un terme au self-control du blond.

_« Cloud… Je suis désolé. »_

Le blond reposa son roman sur la table de chevet et attrapant la boite de médicament la donna à Kadaj qui en prit.

_« Contre la gueule de bois. »_

Kadaj acquiesça en silence.  
Le silence s'installa quelques instants.  
Kadaj se hissa sur le lit s'approchant dangereusement du blond qui avait renoncé à lire ne serait-ce qu'une page de ce fichu roman.

_« Kadaj… »_

Pris par surprise c'est tout ce qu'il eût le temps de murmurer avant qu'un corps fin, léger et sentant le miel d'un gel douche ne se positionne sur lui.  
Passant une jambe de chaque côté du bassin de son aîné, Kadaj approcha son visage de celui incrédule du blond.

_« Je suis maître de mes mouvements, Cloud… pas comme toi… »_

Un léger rire s'était échappé des lèvres du jeune homme chevauchant son protecteur.

Rapprochant ses lèvres de celles entrouvertes du blond, l'argenté les frôla, s'amusant avec les nerfs de Cloud toujours interdit quand à la réaction qu'il devait adopter…  
Le repousser ?  
L'embrasser ?  
Le repousser et quitter la chambre ?

Les deux lèvres qui s'emparèrent des siennes coupèrent nettes toute stratégie envisagée.  
Ce n'était en rien un baiser chaste, la langue de son cadet s'étant fait sienne sa propre langue et jouant habilement avec.  
Ok, le dicton qui disait qu'un bon danseur était aussi un excellent amant ne devait sans doute pas être si faux…  
Leurs visages se séparèrent.

_- Kadaj…  
- Hm…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

L'argenté ne répondit pas avant de s'attaquer à l'oreille du blond et de souffler, parfaitement maître de son esprit embrumé par une chose bien différente de l'alcool communément appelée le désir…

_« Fais moi l'amour Cloud… »_

_

* * *

_

Mais nan mais nan je ne suis pas de plus en plus sadique XD !

Zack : je passe pour un obsédé…  
Moe Aoyagi : ouaaaaaaaais t'as trop la classe !  
Zack : c'est clair.  
Moe Aoyagi : héhéhé  
Cloud : tu sais qu'il y a pas de château style renaissance française au Japon ?  
Moe Aoyagi : ouais mais faire partir tout le monde en France ça faisait un peu « too much »…  
Cloud : c'est l'moins qu'on puisse dire…  
Moe Aoyagi : héhé du coup je construis des châteaux XD  
Cloud : nan tu fais les émissions sur le yaoï aussi ?  
Moe Aoyagi : ouais, vive les femmes perverses (hommes aussi mais bon, plus rare) yaoïstes mdr X3 !  
Cloud : tu fais de la propagande…  
Moe Aoyagi : penseeeeeeeees-tu –cœur-  
Zack : il est pervers ce chapitre en fait…  
Moe Aoyagi : roh…

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (et ça va être un grand moment) !  
Reviews si vous plait, besoin de courage en barre X3 !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Pain au chocolat

**Titre de la fic :** Pain au chocolat

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children

**Genre :** shounen ai, yaoï, romance gnangnan

**Pairing :** Kadaj x Cloud

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moi, appartiennent tous à Square-Enix TT°

**Note : **En information j'ai écoutéen boucle « Love me, please love me » de Michel Polnareff et « Love knows I love you » des Backstreet Boys… (aucun commentaire sur ce que j'écoute quand j'écris du yaoï TT° on trouve tous l'inspiration quelque part, alors CHUT mdr --°)  
Autrement formulé… ça va…

_-suspens-_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : « Pain au chocolat »

Cloud ouvrit un œil et se pencha vers le réveil.  
Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?  
Une, deux heures ?

Quatre heures. C'était déjà ça.  
Se décalant légèrement il ne put que constater que l'argenté dormait encore, profondément qui plus est, un vague sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'une main passait tendrement sur un front pour en chasser des mèches rebelles.

Le temps s'écoula et le soleil monta dans le ciel derrière les volets.

Un portable retentit dans la chambre et Cloud jura silencieusement en se relevant pour aller l'éteindre, alors que ses pieds allaient toucher le sol une main attrapa son poignet.

_« …hm…reste… »_

Un nouveau sourire passa sur le visage du blond, l'argenté s'était montré sous un autre jour cette nuit là…mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire…au contraire.  
Cloud se rassit tandis que son cadet s'éveillait doucement, clignant faiblement des yeux pour réaliser la situation tandis que le portable poussait ses derniers cris ignorés des deux amants.

_« …il s'est passé quoi pour que j'ai autant de courbatures… »_ murmura le plus jeune ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil perceptible chez le blond.

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il était pourtant conscient !  
Et plutôt actif d'ailleurs…  
Devant les yeux commençant légèrement à paniquer deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

_« Bonjour Cloud. »_

Le blond répondit chastement à son baiser, l'interrogeant du regard ce qui eût pour réaction de faire sourire l'argenté.

_« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Cloud… »_

S'installant à côté de ce dernier, l'argenté appuya son visage sur l'épaule de son aîné avant de poursuivre.

_« Je me souviens très bien… »_

Un vague rire s'empara de la pièce tandis que les deux amants prenaient des couleurs.

_- Tu es toujours comme ça ?_ interrogea le blond.  
_- Quand ?  
- Quand tu fais l'amour.  
- Ah… non.  
- Seulement avec moi, hein ?  
- Seulement avec toi, oui._

Le visage du plus âgé se décala légèrement jusqu'à atteindre le front de son cadet pour l'embrasser.

_- Tu es du genre crevant quand même…_ souffla le blond dans un sourire.  
_- Je le prends pour un compliment… !  
- C'en est un.  
- … J'le savais imbécile._

Ce sur quoi une main partit rejoindre sa jumelle enfouie sous des draps.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Rien, de ce que tu peux imaginer,_ répondit avec un sourire énigmatique l'argenté.

_- Mh…_

Le blond ne répondit rien quand il sentit les doigts de son cadet de se nouer avec les siens.  
Kadaj était un amant très tactile, il ne supportait pas de ne pas le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une minute quand ils étaient ensemble, il l'avait remarqué pendant leurs « pauses » mais aussi quand ce dernier s'était endormi niché dans ses bras, il ne l'avait pas lâché aussi peu de temps avaient-ils pu dormir.  
Mais à vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas… il était du genre assez possessif... alors que l'argenté ait des marques de ce genre vers lui, lui plaisait…

_« Tu as aimé ? »_

Un sourire moqueur pour cette question à la réponse évidente passa sur les lèvres du blond alors que le plus jeune reserrait leurs étreintes du côté de leurs mains.

_- Réponds…  
- Tu es très doué pour un débutant…_ avait soufflé l'aîné à l'oreille de Kadaj qui s'était empourpré comme prévu. _Tu es mignon au réveil, tu es très réactif…  
- … Te moques pas.  
- J'ai l'air de me moquer… ?  
- …_

Cloud embrassa le jeune homme qui se laissa faire sans tenter un seul instant de se rebeller.  
Il était bien avec Cloud, et que ce fut un mec ou non, il était bien, il se sentait protégé, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, si Cloud était là, tout irait bien.  
Même pendant leur étreinte c'était cette impression qui l'avait touché, Cloud avait été doux et tendre comme toujours avec lui, pas la moindre once de brutalité dans ses gestes…  
Et il fallait admettre que le blond était ce qu'on appelle aussi… « une sex bomb » ou autrement formulé, un dieu au lit.

Toutes ses caresses étaient d'une sensualité telle qu'on ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de lui faire l'amour des heures durant…ce qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs faits jusqu'à qu'aucun d'eux n'ait la force de continuer.  
Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Kadaj.

_- Tu ne vas plus beaucoup dormir maintenant…  
- Mh… Ca ne me dérange pas,_ rétorqua le blond en souriant.

L'argenté avait répondu d'un hochement léger de son visage appuyé sur l'épaule.

_- Et pour les autres ?  
- Quels autres ?  
- Dans le loft.  
- Ah… Ils ne diront rien, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Mais…  
- Moque-toi de ce qu'il pense.  
- …  
- Kadaj ?  
- …_

Le blond releva de sa main libre le visage de son cadet.

_- Il y a un problème ?  
- Je refuse de dormir ailleurs que dans le même lit que toi dorénavant.  
- …_

Le blond laissa échapper un rire qui stoppa bien vite, il dégagea sa main et attrapa le jeune homme qu'il prit dans ses bras une fois de nouveaux rallongés.

_- Qui a dit que je l'avais pensé une seconde ?  
- …  
- Kadaj…  
- Je veux vivre avec toi, je veux te faire l'amour jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement.  
- Le roi dit « nous voulons »,_ plaisanta le blond, en déposant un baiser sur le torse dénudé de son amant.  
_- Mais…  
- C'est d'accord.  
- … Cloud ?  
- Hm…  
- Je me moque que l'appartement soit petit et où il pourra être… je veux juste…  
- …être avec toi… _continua le blond en s'emparant des lèvres offertes.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se séparer et que le blond ne se redresse de nouveau arrêté par l'argenté.

_« Je reviens. »_

Il offrit un sourire doux au cadet qui acquiesça, Cloud attrapa son jean et un pull qu'il enfila rapidement en sortant de la chambre.  
Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau entre les mains, qu'il déposa sur le lit, se réinstallant.

_« Le petit déjeuner de monsieur est avancé… »_

Ce fut deux lèvres qui l'accueillirent et il se retint fermement de ne pas déjà abandonné les croissants pour une autre activité…certes fatigante mais au combien… jouissive ?

_« Je t'aime Cloud. »_

Ce dernier eût un regard doux envers son cadet et lui tendit un pain au chocolat.

_« Mange, reprends un peu de force quand même… »_

L'argenté accepta sans chipoter la nourriture offerte, l'entamant dans la minute qui suivit.

_- Tu vas me faire grossir Cloud…  
- Avec l'exercice que je fais faire ?_

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le blond but une gorgée de café tandis que Kadaj s'en prenait encore et toujours au pain au chocolat.  
Cloud se pencha et mordit dans la sucrerie du côté opposé où venait de mordre l'argenté qui rougit violemment.

_- Tu as le même goût.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu es sucré, ta peau est sucrée.  
- …_

Kadaj retrouva sa jolie teinte égale aux roses pourpres et plongeant son regard dans celui de Cloud reposa le pain au chocolat sur le plateau.

_« Tu es toujours aussi rougissant… Tu es vraiment beau… »_

L'argenté ne détourna pas les yeux comme il l'aurait fait auparavant, non maintenant il n'avait pas à mentir en permanence, ni à Cloud ni à lui-même, Cloud connaissait ses sentiments pour lui, il ne craignait plus rien, mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il rougissait comme ça, d'ailleurs avec ses anciennes et rares conquêtes ils n'avaient jamais rougi, il faut dire que ça avait été expéditif pour la plupart… deux jours maximum ?

_« Menteur, c'est toi qui est beau Cloud… »_

Le blond ne répondit rien au compliment de son amant observant d'un œil la taille fine découverte par les draps qui le tentait plus que n'importe quelle autre tentation.  
Il termina son café sans quitter des yeux son amant.

_« Tu monopolises la douche en premier ? »_

Le blond sortit de sa rêverie et acquiesça.Ilse leva avant de succomber de nouveau à la tentation qu'était l'argenté à ses yeux. Il rejoignit la salle d'eau et prit une douche froide qui ne calma en rien son sentiment envers le plus jeune.  
Il ressortit ayant simplement attrapé un autre jean noir qui contrastait avec ses cheveux et ses yeux.

Quand il sortit le regard que lui porta son compagnon ne lui échappa en rien.  
Ils allaient vraiment mourir d'épuisement à ce rythme.

Remarquant la bouche de son cadet, le blond remarqua les miettes restantes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire attendri.  
L'argenté s'était relevé traînant autour de ses hanches dénudées une partie du drap.

Le blond, l'attrapa par la taille et surprenant l'argenté, ne l'embrassa pas, se contentant de passer sa langue à la commissure des lèvres pour ramasser les quelques miettes restantes.  
Le frissonnement du plus jeune ne lui échappa nullement et le sourire félin qui se positionna sur les lèvres qu'il embrassait à présent non plus.

_« Tu veux vraiment m'empêcher de grossir… »_ plaisanta l'argenté.

Le blond resserra son étreinte.

_« Tu plaisantes… Tu pèses moins lourd qu'un oiseau qui mange pas… T'as pas intérêt à t'envoler… »_

La métaphore poétique du blond fit s'offrir un peu plus le corps emprisonné du cadet.

_« Jamais de la vie… »_

Reprenant leurs souffles après un énième baiser passionné, le blond rallongea sur le lit l'argenté.

_« Dis…les pains au chocolat… le chocolat… c'est pas aphrodisiaque tout ça… ? »_

Le blond eût un sourire amusé et souffla un _« un va savoir… »_ en caressant le bas de dos du jeune homme allongé qui ne retenu pas un gémissement de plaisir.  
Le regard du jeune homme argenté passa sur les roses pourpres avant qu'il ne soit emporté par une nouvelle caresse de moins chaste du blond.

_« Pour les roses… »_ souffla-t-il avantd'éttouffer pousser un cri.

_- On partira se marier de l'autre côté de la Terre comme l'a dit Tifa…  
- Tu connais des pays possibles ?_

L'impatience du plus jeune fit sourire le blond, qui aurait pensé qu'il serait aussi impatient…pour se marier en plus...  
Le blond l'embrassa.  
L'argenté s'agrippa aux draps en soupirant tandis que deux lèvres vinrent étouffés un nouveau cri…

_« On cherchera…mais là..._

...je te ramène au septième ciel… »

**OWARI**

**

* * *

Happy end pawa X3 !  
J'ai pondu de la gnangnantise en barre…et le pire c'est que je suis contente TT°  
Reviews pleasseeee !**Happy end pawa X3 !J'ai pondu de la gnangnantise en barre…et le pire c'est que je suis contente TT°Reviews pleasseeee ! 


End file.
